


Fly with me

by RedNRainy



Series: One word prompts [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Clouds, F/F, Flights, Fluff, I just wrote this bc I needed a break from angst, Sky - Freeform, This is pure fluff, Weblena rights, Winged Lena Sabrewing, don’t think to hard about the science, gays, very cute, we stan winged Lena and her small non winged gf in this household, weblena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNRainy/pseuds/RedNRainy
Summary: Lena shows Webby the sky
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack, Weblena - Relationship
Series: One word prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198646
Kudos: 13





	Fly with me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt sky

“Are you sure this will work?” Webby glanced at the girl carrying her “not really” Lena admitted with a movement that almost resembled a shrug if her arms hadn’t been occupied carting the other girl. They were nearly a thousand feet in the air,Lenas blue wings seemed to be doing double the work that they usually did with the extra weight.  
“I don’t get why you feel the need to do this anyway”Webby said glancing at Lenas wings. “I’m perfectly happy watching the sunset from my window or the widow of the sunchaser or-“  
“It will be worth it pink, trust me”  
“Just don’t drop me ok?”  
“ I would never” lena responded flying through a cloud the cloud dispersed into smaller tufts that all floated away.  
“This is it webs”  
Webby turned her head and gasped.  
The sky was painted in orange purples and gold reflecting from the top of the clouds warm golden light reflefected off of the clouds.  
“Woah…”  
“Pretty cool right?”  
“It’s...amazing! I can’t believe I’ve never seen anything like this!”  
Lena smilied watching her stare at the beauty around her “yeah amazing”


End file.
